


Walking Thru the Woods

by susanisnotafish



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous!Dan, M/M, My First Fanfic, bants fluff Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susanisnotafish/pseuds/susanisnotafish
Summary: Just my take on fictional Dan’s reaction to Phil’s Take a Psychological Test With Me! https://youtu.be/ChH22SrhjPY video.





	Walking Thru the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alittledizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alittledizzy).



> This is inspired by Phil's video and gifted to alittledizzy for all her advice since I entered the world of Phan fic earlier this year. Sorry I took so long to post after the video came out. I was nervous and also hoped to make it longer.

"Don't be like that, Dan!  You know I thought of _you_ first!"  Phil poked at Dan's left dimple affectionately.

 

"I know, Phil.  Why not just say it, though?  Most everybody probably expected you to.  I almost wish we would have gone on Couples React this year.  Well, there's always next year.  Unless we die."  Dan looked more depressed than comical.

 

"Look on the bright side, Mr. Gloom-and-doom; I said our relationship is as strong as steel!"

 

"Not _our_  relationship, yours and Captain America's!  At least you chose a penthouse as your dream house.  I just _adore_  a penthouse view!  But New York?  I thought we agreed to stay in England."  Dan felt like he was on the verge of tears.

 

"Darlin' I love ya, but give me Park Avenue!"  Phil sang, not noticing how serious Dan was.

 

"I'm not in the mood, Phil," Dan tried to remain calm.  "Can we please just make sure we are on the same page about the future?"  Dan hoped his forthright request for reassurance would be met with equal earnestness.

“

"Sorry, but according to that test I don't place very much importance on love."  He seemed to be acting a bit defensive, so Dan decided Phil could use some reassurance as well.

 

"I think you place a great deal of importance on showing the person you love how much they mean to you.  Who are you gonna listen to, me or some stupid free test on the internet?"

 

"You, of course, you're much louder."

 

 

 


End file.
